Halloween Chaos
by Dragonfly Rider
Summary: Silly little Halloween fic. Toddlerturtles. [OneShot]


A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on the 'unexpected surprise', but I needed a break. Just a silly little toddler-turtleone-shot about Halloween.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em...

**Halloween Chaos**

It was an ordinary day in the lair. Donatello was reading a book, Leonardo and Raphael were playing checkers on the old faded rug in the living area, and Michelangelo was nowhere to be seen. This was actually quite unusual, but the others were too busy enjoying the peace and quiet to worry.

Mikey was in his room. Before him, he had spread out a group of things he would need: It was Halloween. Mikey's favorite holiday. The other turtles dreaded this time of year for exactly that reason. Every year Mikey made a point of completely covering the lair from top to bottom in Halloween decorations he had salvaged from the dump. He also tried to prank each of his brothers at least once.

Mikey surveyed his stock, trying to think if he had forgotten anything. Yes! He had! Pulling aside his pillow, he found the slightly squashed packet of fake spiderwebs, complete with six plastic spiders. Perfect! He set this down next to the margirine container full of jelly worms and smiled. Now for the fun part!

He carefully opened his bedroom door, peeking at the living room; satisfied that his brothers were all sufficiently occupied, he tiptoed over to the kitchen, arms laden with Halloween decorations and prank supplies. He closed the door behind him.

He dumped his armload on the kitchen table before rummaging in the old near-broken fridge for the half-eaten microwaveable spaghetti that Leo had left the previous night. He peeled back the plastic-wrap and retreaved a jelly worm from the container before burying it in the noodles, a positively evil look on his face. He put a quarter of the worms in the dish and then returned it to its spot in the fridge.

Mikey pulled out the milk jug next, and tipped green food colouring into it before putting that, too, back where he had found it. Then he chose two of the most realistic plastic spiders and dropped them into Raphael's favorite cereal box and draped fake cobwebs all over the place before sneaking out of the kitchen.

His next stop was Leo's bedroom. He spread fake blood all over the sheets before carefully remaking the bed and leaving.

Donatello's room was next on the list, and Mikey had something very special for him: he ripped out the last page of every book he could find and stowed them in Raphael's room. He also was careful to leave a tiny shred of paper here and there to lead Don toward the clutch of pages.

Raph also received a giant fake beetle under his pillow and super-glue in his slippers. That done, Mikey gathered up the empty packets and hurried back to his room, relishing the promise of an exciting Halloween.

Leonardo yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock on the wall: 8:06. Splinter would want them to go to bed soon.

"C'mon, guys, time for bed," he told his brothers. Raph grumbled about wanting some cereal before slouching over to the kitchen. His cry of annoyance was heard.

"Who put spider-webs all over the kitchen!" Raph shouted. "Mikey…!"

"Let's get him tomorrow," Leo came over, closely followed by Don. They found Raph pulling the fake cobwebs from his chair, a look of disgust on his face. He took down a cereal box and got a bowl and the milk jug from the fridge and set them on the table. He tipped some cereal into the bowl, still talking.

"We have to do something about Mikey," he said, closing the cereal box. "He does this _every _year."

"Er, Raph?" Leo began hesitantly.

"I'm sick of him covering the lair in cobwebs, or dumping fake blood all over the floor!" Raph continued, sloshing milk into the bowl, slopping some onto the table.

"Er, Raph?" Leo asked more insistently.

Raph took a huge spoonful of cereal and glared at his brothers before eating it. "What?" he demanded, his mouth full.

"You just ate a spider," Leo mumbled, bracing himself for the explosion. He did not have to wait long. Don hid behind Leo's shell.

Raph's eyes bulged and he spewed the entire mouthful across the table. He caught sight of the spider amongst the mess and the green milk in the bowl and put two and two together. A vein in his temple throbbed threateningly.

"**_MICHELANGELO!_**" he bellowed, upending the bowl as he shoved his chair away from the table with such ferocity that that the table overturned. He stomped toward Mikey's room.

"Poor Raph," Leo said as he and Don struggled to right the table, knowing how much Raph hated bugs.

"Poor Mikey," Don said with feeling, knowing what Raph would do when provoked.

Leo was just about to dig into his leftover spaghetti when Raph came back into the kitchen, a mutinous look on his face.

"He locked his door!" he said, slamming himself into his chair.

"You can't blame him," Leo argued as he peeled back the plastic wrap on his spaghetti. He picked up his fork and twirled it experimentally in his dish, winding the noodles around the fork's prongs. He opened his mouth to take a bite…

"Leo," Raph looked at him oddly. "There's something in your spaghetti…"

Leo looked at his fork and blanched. A long, slimy worm was wound around one of the prongs. He thought he saw it wiggle.

Panicked, Leo whipped out one of his katana's and sliced at the fork. The fork top fell to the ground; he had cut the fork in two.

"Oops," he mumbled, resheathing his katana.

Don picked up the fork's head and examined it. "This is a fake worm," he announced.

"Mikey!" Leo ground his teeth together.

"Sensei'll be angry if he sees this," Don pointed out, waving his hand to indicate the mess on the floor. "We should clean it up."

The turtles cleared the kitchen of mess, scrubbed the table clean, and hid the two halves of the fork in the spaghetti container, which a disgusted Leo threw away once he discovered there were more than just one worm in it.

"We _have _to get Mikey for this," Raph snarled as they went to there bedrooms.

"Yeah, but let's do it tomorrow," Don yawned.

"Easy for you to say, you havn't been got yet!" Raph grouched. They bade each other goodnight and disappeared to their own rooms. Don decided to read a book he hadn't quite finished yet, and settled down in his bed. He turned to the last page, holding his breath…

He stared at the endpaper. The last page was missing, carefully torn out. Fury boiled inside him. He burst out of his room, the book in one hand, a crazy look on his face. He began to go to Mikey's room, then noticed a minescule scrap of paper near the baseboard. He picked it up; it was the page number from one of his books! Another one was a little way off. He followed the trail of paper-scraps. They lead to Raphael's room. Furious, Don rapped on the door.

"Wha?" Raph called. Don entered without waiting for permission.

"You ripped the end page out of my book!" he accused. "You're as bad as Mikey!"

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked crossly. He was just hanging his bananna on a hook on the wall. He pulled back his bedclothes and got in, glaring at Don. "I don't care about your stupid book!"

"It's not stupid!" Don cried tearfully.

"_Who put fake blood in my bed!_" Leo screamed. He came storming in, his shell dripping with red liquid.

"Raph ruined my book!" Don wailed, pointing accusingly at his older brother.

"I didn't do that!" Raph fumed. "Now go away!" He lay down on his pillow. He frowned. There was a lump under his head. He stuck his hand under the pillow and pulled out the offending object. It was a beetle as big as his fist. He yelled and threw it across the room. It hit Leo on the head.

"What did you do that for?" Leo rubbed his head, scowling at Raph.

"I wasn't _aiming _for you!" Raph shouted. He swung his legs out of bed, slipping his feet into his slippers. "Now go away!" He advanced on his two brothers, trying to push them out of the room.

"My sons?" Master Splinter came up behind Leo and Don, looking concerned. "What is the matter?"

Three arms shot out, pointing through the wall to where Mikey's room lay.

"I see Michelangelo is up to his old tricks," Splinter chuckled, eyeing the fake blood on Leo's shell.

"He ripped the end page out of my book," Don sniffled.

"He put fake spiders in my cereal, and turned the milk green," Raph glowered. "And he put fake blood in Leo's bed and worms in his spaghetti, and a fake beetle under my pillow." He grimaced as he pointed to the bug on the floor at Leo's feet.

"I see. And where is Michelangelo?" Splinter inquired calmly.

"Hiding," Raph sat on his bed. "In his room."

Splinter left and soon reappeared with Michelangelo in tow. He eyed his furious brothers warily, and stepped behind Splinter.

"Your brothers are not very pleased," Splinter explained.

"Not very pleased!" Raph exploded.

Mikey inched further behind Splinter, his eyes wide with fright.

"Perhaps you should apologize to your brothers," Splinter suggested mildly.

"He's gonna hafta do more than that!" Raph snapped.

"I believe I mentioned an apology?" Splinter reminded Michelangelo.

"I'm sorry," Mikey squeaked. "Just don't hurt me!" he added to Raphael.

"Raphael will not be hurting anyone tonight," Splinter informed them sharply. "It is late; let us go to bed, now. And no more pranks, Michelangelo!" he turned and padded away. Mikey edged out of the room.

"Night, guys!" he called and slammed his bedroom door.

Don and Leo traipsed out of the room. Raph shook his head and bent to pull off his slippers.

Except he couldn't.

"**_MICHELANGELO!_**"

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review:)


End file.
